It's AMAZEing
by iliketomsandbeanies
Summary: Five-year-old Sasuke is stuck in a corn maze. How does he get out? :D Cute little NaruSasu story.


**Oh em gee. I wrote this around Halloween and I just found it on my flash-drive. Hehe ^^" Yeah... Hope y'all enjoy it c: **

**I own nothing.**

**xXXx**

"But-but mommy! I don't wanna do it!" Five year old Uchiha Sasuke complained, clinging to his mother's skirt. His mom was forcing him to do a corn maze. Cruel right? They were at a fall festival in the small village of Konoha. Large stalks of corn flooded the land in front of them, and quite frankly, it was freaking Sasuke out. He didn't even like corn!

"Oh come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" his mother said, pushing him closer to the field. He backed up a little. Sighing, his mom pointed to a group of kids all walking into the maze.

"See there, Sasuke? Other kids your age are going. You should too!" Mikoto was getting tired of her son's stubborn attitude. He never would do anything anyone would suggest, and it annoyed her to no end.

"Just forget it mother," her other son, Itachi, said. "If Sasuke-_chan_ is too much of a scaredy-cat then just leave him be." Itachi smirked, knowing what he said would get to his younger brother. He was right.

Sasuke's face reddened as he got the cute chibi version of angry.

"I am not a scaredy-cat!" Sasuke protested loudly. "I can do anything any big kid can do!"

Mikoto rubbed her temple. Itachi loved seeing Sasuke angry.

"If you aren't scared then prove it, Sasuke-_chan,"_ Itachi egged on. The younger child scrunched up his nose and stalked into the maze without a second word. Well…for about five seconds that it.

"Can you guys come with me? Please?" Sasuke pouted. His mom and brother only laughed and followed him into the corn maze.

In the maze, you could hear the conversations of other people. It was somewhat dark, since night was falling, and Sasuke was freaked to no end. He was practically stepping on Itachi, trying to use him as protection from the evil corn that surrounded him.

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi said, patting his little brother on the head. "It's okay. You'll be fine." Sasuke nodded and looked down, finding the horrifyingly tall corn stalks to be intimidating.

"Oh," he said, realizing that his sneaker was untied. Due to partial OCD, Sasuke had to bend down and tie his shoe, otherwise it would have bothered him. When he finished the deed, he stood up and looked around, only to be met by corn staring at him. He started shaking.

"M-mommy? O-Onii-san?" Sasuke began running, looking for his mom and brother. He went every which way he could see but all he was met with was either a dead end or corn, more often than not, both.

Each turn he made only made him more scared and lost. He was on the brink of tears. As he kept going, they fell down his face, leaving wet trails mixing with sweat on his face. He kept going, trying to keep his footing from the lumpy and rooted ground.

All of a sudden, he came in contact with something hard.

"Ow…" Apparently, the thing spoke. Sasuke looked up through tear-stained eyes only to be met with bright blue ones. The blond in front of him stood up, and offered a hand to Sasuke. He couldn't have been any older than Sasuke himself.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked. Sasuke quickly wiped away his tears and brushed away the boy's hand. The blond frowned as he watched the black-haired boy hastily stand up and look around.

"I'm fine!" the pitiful-looking raven snapped.

The blond stepped closer.

"Are you sure? You look sorta…lost." The boy looked somewhat familiar, the blond noticed. He just couldn't pinpoint where he's seen him before.

The boy in front of him crossed his arms.

"Of course I'm sure! It's just…" failing at making an excuse, the raven dropped his head and began to tear up again. "I'm lost," he spoke quietly.

The blond smiled softly and grabbed Sasuke's hand, making him look up.

"W-what…?"

The blond smiled. "Want me to help you find your way?"

"You know how?" Nod nod.

O-Okay."

Sasuke held the tanned hand for dear life. The corn maze was scary!

"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," the blond said.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he replied. Sasuke already knew who he was though. Naruto was always causing trouble at school, and hardly anyone liked him.

Although, he couldn't see why. To him, Naruto was really nice.

He looked at the blond, who was putting something in his mouth.

"What are you eating?" Sasuke asked, frowning when Naruto let go of his hand.

"Peppermint." He dug through his pockets. "My guardian doesn't like me eating too much sugar, so I have these instead." He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Want one?" he offered, holding out the wrapped candy.

Sasuke took it hesitantly, carefully unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.

"Thanks…" he said. Six-year-old Naruto only smiled and nodded, moving ahead. Sasuke ran to keep up with him.

"Don't leave me!" Sasuke cried, latching onto Naruto's hand and shifting the peppermint in his mouth.

"Sorry! I didn't realize that I was walking that fast…" Sasuke nodded in understanding. They took a few turns without saying anything, until Sasuke asked a question.

"How do you know where you're going?" he asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well…we can just say it's funny when my guardian gets mad." Sasuke chibi-giggled and looked around.

"We're almost there," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at him. He then frowned and stopped. Naruto looked back.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Um…will you…still be my friend when we get out of here?" he kicked the ground. Naruto reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I don't have any friends, you know. So yeah, stay with me." Naruto smiled the raven, who smiled back.

About five minutes passed and they made it to the end. They walked out and Sasuke's family pulled him into a hug.

"There you are Sasuke! We were so worried!" His mother smuggled him in hugs. Sasuke forced himself out of his mom's grip and walked over to Naruto. He stood on his tippy-toes and lightly pecked the blond on the lips.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, blushing and looking down. It's what his mom and dad did when they helped each other, so why not use the same method? Naruto grinned widely.

"You're welcome."

Sasuke's mom saw this and knew immediately they would be special to one another.

"Alright Sasuke, time to go." Sasuke frowned and looked back at Naruto.

"I'll see you Monday, right?" Naruto nodded happily.

"Monday."

**xXXx**

**Should I make a sequel? O: Review ^^**


End file.
